Many devices, and particularly electrical devices, have switches that are used to control functions. Most electrical devices, including portable battery powered electrical devices, have, at a minimum, power, or on-off, switches. Frequently, such switches are manually actuated.
Many of these devices are contained in holsters or similar carriers. Particularly with portable battery powered devices, the devices are placed in holsters that are worn on a belt of a user. The device is withdrawn from the holster and the switch is actuated to supply operating power to the device, or to control other operating functions of the device.
A common example of an electrically powered device that is carried in a holster or similar carrier is a flashlight. The flashlight is placed in a holster which is worn on a belt of a user. The flashlight may be withdrawn, and manually switched on, or off, by the user.
There is a need for a holster or similar carrier that will actuate a switch when the article carried in the holster is withdrawn from the holster. Law enforcement officers, security officers, military personnel, firemen, and others who carry flashlights should be able to withdrawal a flashlight from a holster without fumbling to locate the on-off switch. These persons must be alert to their surroundings, and it is advantageous for the user to keep his or her eyes on the surroundings, without having to visually locate the switch on a flashlight, and subsequently manually actuating the switch. This process is distracting and time consuming, and could cause attention to be diverted away from a danger, even though it may take only a second or two to locate a switch on a flashlight, and actuate the switch. This time could be critical to a particular exigent circumstance.
Other devices that are retained in holsters or similar holders or carriers would also be improved if a switch were automatically actuated when the device is removed from the holster or similar carrier.